Power Rangers Band
by Aquilla the Eagle
Summary: 15 years ago a team of college students using the power of school subjects fought against the Prince of Light and defeated him, sending him deep into space. Now, with the Prince of Light returning, Mark Johnson, formerly the Blue School Ranger, and currently the band teacher at Fairview High, must lead some of his students as they take on the power and become the Power Rangers Band


**Alright so I've finally started working on the ideas I've had sitting around for a school theme of Power Rangers. I don't know if I will get to finishing all of them, or even one of them but I will try to publish them for you to see. I'm going to start with Band because it's the story I have the strongest ideas for, and will most likely be able to finish. So wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Mr. Johnson is portrayed by Matthew Gray Gubler**

 **Chris is portrayed by Douglas Booth**

 **Paul is portrayed by Carlon Jeffery**

 **Mary is portrayed by Laura Marano**

 **Albert is portrayed by Jimmy Bennett**

 **Rachel is portrayed by Abigail Breslin**

 **Greg is portrayed by Jake T. Austin**

* * *

Everything is quiet at Fairview High. The students are all in class, and the blue work-suit clad janitors are busy taking down the week-old welcome back to school sign. You wouldn't imagine that anyone would be in danger here until…

…Ding!

The School Bell rings, and suddenly the hallway is full of students everyone heading a different direction. Some are heading home by getting onto the school bus, while others are heading to the back door, where their cars are patiently parked. After a couple minutes, the crowd disperses and the hallways are once again empty. Then a single guy comes running out of a classroom frantically. He is wearing a white t-shirt with the words Fairview High School Band on the front and blue jeans. He brushes the bangs of his short brown hair away from his face, and checks his watch.

"30 seconds," the boy mutters to himself, "I can make it." He makes a sharp right turn and collides with a girl standing just outside a doorway. The girl has long brown hair with a ponytail in the back. She's wearing a yellow t-shirt with the words Junior Detective, and blue jeans.

Recognizing the girl the boy starts to apologize, "Sorry Nancy I…"only to be cut off by her.

"Shush Greg! Listen to them." Greg silences himself, looking around and finding himself next to the door of the teacher's lounge. Greg peers into the door and notices what seems to be a heated discussion.

"Are you absolutely sure Mark? The speaker is a Man with short black hair wearing a red dress shirt, red tie, and black dress pants. He is pacing along the back wall of the room. A man wearing a blue dress shirt, blue tie with various instruments on it, and beige dress pants answers him.

"Yes Alan, I even rechecked the calculations 3 times. We were wrong before." Mark sighs and uncrosses his legs from where he was sitting.

"So what do we do now then?" asks a woman with short black hair. She straightens out her yellow dress with geometric figures and sits in the chair next to Mark.

"Well, I'm not 100% sure Hannah." Mark replies. A man with short blonde hair, wearing an orange t-shirt and black running pants snorts at this.

"Not sure, I think the answer is obvious. We need to use Operation Classroom now."

Hannah rubs her hands together in nervousness, "What if they're not ready yet Rick?" A man with short brown hair, wearing a dark green dress shirt, a green tie, and white dress pants straightens his back from where he was leaning against the wall.

"We don't have a choice Hannah, they have to be ready." The woman with long blonde hair, wearing a solid violet dress next to him nods in agreement.

"Clint's right we don't have a choice. If they succeed, they'll be remembered as heroes for a long time. If they fail," she shudders, "well, let's not think about that." At this Alan finally stops pacing and faces everyone.

"Clint and Rebecca are right, so as of right now Operation Classroom is a go." Outside the doorway, a confused Greg turns towards Nancy.

"Operation Classroom? Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Nancy turns towards him.

"I'm not 100% sure, but before you got here I heard something about someone they called P-O-L."

"Pol? What kind of name is that?"

"No, not Pol, P-O-L as in initials for someone or something." Nancy trails off. Greg folds his arms patiently waiting for Nancy.

"Eh, whatever it is, I'll find it out, or my name isn't Nancy Demone. Weren't you in a rush to get somewhere?" Greg thinks for a moment.

"Oh Crap! I'm late!" Greg takes off running back down the hallway and juts into the classroom at the end of the hall. Nancy noticing the teachers getting ready to leave the room, carefully makes her exit.

 **Band Classroom**

The band classroom isn't the most spectacular classroom in Fairview, but it certainly is the largest. Of course when the typical class size is 70-100, you need the room to be a little larger. Currently the room is set up with 5 folding chairs, forming a semi-circle in front of the raised step at the front of the room that serves as the podium. Sitting in the center chair was a guy with short black hair. The neck-strap of his saxophone barely peeked out from the collar of his solid red shirt, and the red instrument lay strewn across his lap. A girl with long blonde hair has her lips up close to her pink flute, as she sits in her pink and blue floral dress in the far right chair. A guy and a girl seem to be discussing something as they stand in the back of the room next to the racks of various string instruments. The guy holds his blue trumpet casually in 1 arm in front of his blue short-sleeve shirt while gesturing his phone to show the girl. The girl glances for a second at the phone, before reverting her attention back to piecing together her yellow clarinet that she held in front of her. The Last guy in the room was busy setting up a white snare drum behind the semi-circle of chairs, a green trombone lay on the ground right next to his feet. The boy finishes, and wipes his hands on his green shirt, when Greg bursts through the doorway. The guy with the saxophone looks up as Greg comes into the room.

"Mr. Mattson you're late." Greg turns and frowns at the guy when he hears this.

"Come on Chris, you know I try as hard as I can to get here on time." Chris gives Greg an unimpressed look.

"Be thankful Albert set up your drum for you," he nods to the guy who was just now picking up his trombone from the floor, "What was it this time?" Greg sighs.

"I ran into Nancy Demone outside the teacher's lounge. The teachers seem to have something important on their minds." Greg pulls out his drumsticks from his back pocket and moves over to the snares, giving them a tap.

"Alright, though you wouldn't be so lucky if Mr. Johnson wasn't late as well, in fact everyone should be in their seats by now," Chris turns and looks at the two students in the back of the room. Noticing him look, the two move to their seats talking as they sit down.

"I'm telling you Mary, InterCon will be a blast, just you wait and see," the guy tells the girl as he sits in the chair second from the left.

"I'm not even sure if I can go Paul," Mary says as she sits in the chair second from the right, "I might have to babysit the Cecil twins again."

"Why doesn't Kyle babysit his own siblings for once," the girl with the flute speaks up.

"He supposedly has Hockey practice," Mary responds. The girl snorts at this.

"Of course he does."

"Well it's possible right? I mean, with the Hockey team going to state finals they need to practice." Albert speaks up as he sits down in the far left chair.

"I'm with Rachel here, just because the team is going to finals doesn't mean he needs to practice every possible moment," Greg speaks up from the back, "Look at Steven, he's headed into the playoffs with the Tennis team, and he still mows lawns on a regular basis."

 **Aboard the Prince of Light's ship**

"I say we split them up." A humanoid figure says to his companions, a green aura shining around him as he speaks. The figure to his right shakes their head.

"We can only be so far apart," the figure murmurs as a violet aura glimmers, "what gains are there to be had by splitting them up?" The figure on the other side of green laughs at that.

"They're much stronger when they are together, why wouldn't we split them up?" An orange aura lights up this time. The body across the circle nods.

"We are much stronger individually then they are," the figure states as a blue aura shines, "we at least can spread across the continent, which will be too far for those rangers to help one another. The figure standing between blue and orange shakes their head.

"It's far too dangerous to split up, what if I get destroyed?" The yellow aura lights up the look of fear on the figures face. The last remaining figure glares at yellow.

"We're splitting up whether you like it or not," barks the figure, a red aura glowing brightly, "and I'm staying here." Yellow recoils in fear at the statement.

"Then I'm heading southwest just to get away from you," yellow squeaks. Orange chuckles.

"I'll head south then to make sure yellow doesn't wet himself." Orange states.

"I'll take Midwest to keep tabs on everyone," Blue says. Blue then turns to Violet, "you should take northwest, it's the smallest area and you won't have to worry about too many things." Violet nods slowly.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Then that leaves the Southeast for me," Green boasts, "Those rangers won't know what hit them." Green starts to grin evilly and laughs out loud, the rest of the figures start to laugh with him, and evil laughter starts to echo throughout the ship.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please leave your comments and concerns in the comment section, or direct message me. I'm not sure when I'll update, but when I do I hope you guys will continue to read. Best wishes to all of you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Aquilla the Eagle.**


End file.
